


Easy, too damn easy.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, nothing too bad to worry abt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Jinseong had always thought how easily was to fall in love with someone like Siwoo.
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo, Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Easy, too damn easy.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, It's me, your favorite shitposter hasdjhasjd.
> 
> Here I am with another Tehends! Yay! Althought is an angst this time, sorry guys, all this off-season it's making me more angsty than normal and I needed to write something sad again, I love angst, my brain need to write angst often or it explodes lmaoooo.
> 
> Anyways, it's very short and idk, thank you for taking the time to read my work, lov u all. uwu

Jinseong had always thought how easily was to fall in love with someone like Siwoo.

Someone as easy-going, cheerful, playful and good hearted as Son Siwoo. He was such a dork, full of stupid jokes and easy-going personality but offered the best advices when needed, furrowing his eyebrowns to the point where they were almost touching each other just to give the best response he could. He was a sensitive person, someone you could rely on at any moment and he would try his best to cheer you up, offering his best smile and warmest hug alongside soft words of encouragement when needed and the loudest yell and angriest responses when deserved.

He was a great friend and he was lucky enough to have him as his best friend.

Jinseong lead the glass of some kind of fancy alcoholic drink he had in his hand to his mouth and pressed it against his lips, the hard flavor burning his throat as it went down. Was it his 5th glass? Maybe, he didn’t remember that well at that point to be completely honest. The chill music in the background playing loudly enough to still be able to hear another person talk over it, people around him chatting and drinking, laughs and smiles covering most expressions.

It was a nice party, he concluded. The food was good, the drinks were too, the majority of his friends were there as well as people he had worked with, all of them having a good time. Riot always threw the nicest parties in his opinion, not that he has gone to a lot of parties to even compare fairly but their year-end parties were almost always pretty chill and fun.

Moving his head to look forward again, his eyes immediately fell on the person at the other side of the room, the same person he has been stealing glances at through the whole night, his smile slightly getting wider at the sight.

Siwoo looked so good on his casual clothes and his styled hair, his black eyes shining and his teeth showing when he laughed at whatever Jihoon was telling him, the dim lights of the room creating shadows that danced on his high cheekbones. And maybe it sounded cheesy and stupid but Jinseong could swear every time he looked at the shorter male everything around just dissapeared.

The only thought his brain could process was just how handsome Siwoo looked standing there, fluffy hair slowly moving, eyes scrunched in half-moon shape and wide smile painting his face, his own cheeks pink colored probably by the alcoholic drink he was holding in his hand.

Jinseong couldn’t take his eyes off him, he didn’t want to.

He wanted so bad to be able to move his legs that seemed glued to the floor to where the other man was and hug him the rest of the night and if he was lucky enough, maybe the rest of his life too.

Some days he dreamed he was brave enough to close the distance between them and kiss his breath away.

In all honesty he really wished he was more drunk to completely drown the thoughts of how much he yearned that smile was directed at him and no one else. To drown the feeling of getting his heart broken when Dohyeon walked towards where Siwoo and Jihoon were talking and throw one of his arm around Siwoo’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head making the shorter man look up at him and smile.

And it was so different from all the smiles he had been giving to every person he encountered at the party, it was so gently and full of adoration for the man towering over him that it shattered his heart into tiny pieces; he drank the rest of the liquor inside his glass, burning completely his entire throat before grabbing another one from one of the waitresses walking around. Seeking out the dullness alcohol brought with it.

It was so easy to fall in love with someone like Siwoo and he fell so hard he didn’t know how to stand up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short but I really need to write something asdkjkasdksd I would like to think [this was the song](https://soundcloud.com/gsoulplanet/gsoul-ft-justin-wards-cranes-in-the-sky) playing at the party.
> 
> All kudos and comments are always appreciated! ;w; Thank you for reading!


End file.
